Miss Olympus
by Manadite Queen of Magic
Summary: Aphrodite convinces Dionysus to keep a pageant at Camp Half Blood and they convince Olympus too. Can Annabeth, Piper, Hazel and Alex survive this insane world of drama, back stabbing, fashion and make up? Or will their friendship die in flames? Or will they come out of the ashes still intact? I own Alex. Reyna is featured! Rated T just in case... @HIATUS@
1. Chapter 1

**Miss Olympus**

_Summary_

_Aphrodite convinces Dionysus to keep a pageant at Camp Half Blood and they convince Olympus too. Can Annabeth, Piper, Hazel and Alex survive this insane world of drama, back stabbing, fashion and make up? Or will their friendship die in flames? Or will they come out of the ashes still intact?_

_**Hazel's POV**_

Frank, the boys, the girls were eating breakfast at the pavilion. Nico came in, knocking on the door. 'Hey, Hazel! There's an assembly at the arena. Where the boys and girls? We've to tell them about this. Or they'll not come and we'll be drowning in questions.' I nodded and got up and we started toward the pavilion.

Everybody were arguing about... Well, something about swords and knives. Piper and Annabeth were on knives. So was Frank and Alex. Actually, Alex was on both sides. ' Guys? GUYS?' I called out to them. Nico banged on the benches with his pommel. _**BANG BANG BANG!**_ Everybody turned, startled. ' Thank you,' I nodded to Nico. ' Do you know there's is an immediate assembly at the amphitheater?' I asked them. Nico whispered. 'Arena!' I blushed. ' Sorry, the arena... Well, did you?!' I demanded. They shook their heads. ' Well, it's there!' Nico concluded. ' Okay, well finish breakfast and be right there.' Jason said. Leo smirked. ' Yeah, just leave Arion behind.' 'Why?' 'So, we can be right there.' I sighed in frustration.' 'Just come... Nico, stop laughing!' _Ugh_! _Boys_! I thought, exasperated. I started towards the plates to get some food.

_**Leo's POV**_

I was surprised since Nico's pamphlet, which he hadn't shown to Hazel, said that a god would be present. Some newbies who've not seen their parents for a while, but have spent weeks with them would be happy, I guess. But the senior demigods like us knew that gods, are bad news. Maybe 'cause they left our mothers and they died! OK, that was actually very personal. But, something like that happens. A lot. ' LEO!' Calypso interrupted my thoughts. Actually, Sunshine murdered them and buried them. 'Yes, Sunshine?' I asked calmly. ' Well? Who d'ya think it is, Valdez?' I was completely blank.' Who? For what?' I asked. Calypso glared at me murderously. Alex prompted. 'Oh!' I face - palmed. ' I think it's Beauty Queen's mom. It's usually her.' Alex informed her. ' No offense, Pipes.' She waved at BQ. Hazel absently checked her watch. Her eyes widened. 'It's time! Actually, we're late!' She scrambled up and ran. Everybody, including me, followed. Boy, did I wish I'd never gone.

We filtered into the arena. I took a seat next to Piper and Calypso. We usually don't have anybody nervous when gods come to camp, but I could sense the agitation in the air. Chiron stamped his hooves, snapping my train of thought. I think _he _looked nervous, too. _Whoa,_ I thought._ Whatever scares a three thousand year old centaur dude who trained the best Greek heroes, I don't wanna meet!_ 'Campers, settle down!' He shouted. Everybody was still and silent. 'Thank You. I welcome the goddess…..' He paused. _Phew. Goddess. That's a good sign. All goddesses are smart and patient. Maybe not Hera, but she'll do. Wait. That one won't do. Oh no! Please; please don't say…. '_Aphrodite!' Piper's eyes bulged. The Aphrodite cabin jumped in joy. The other campers were either praying or mumbling 'Let this be a prank.' All my friends, they were doing the same thing. A beautiful woman with a silky voice came onstage. She looked a lot like Calypso. 'Sunshine, why does she look like you?' I asked her dumbstruck. I realized all the others were asking their girlfriends the same thing. Nico was murmuring 'Bianca?' Piper looked like she was just slapped. 'Mom?!' She asked with a strangled voice. Alex sighed in surprise 'You're kidding me, right?!'


	2. Chapter 2

_MISS OLYMPUS_

_Hello, people! Coming back with Chap.2!_

_Alex's POV_

Oh, this was bad. This was very bad! They actually let her do this? Gimme a break! And the Hunters were visiting, too! 'Okay, the Cabins will decide who will be their representatives, although certain cabins are already decided.' I knew which ones he was talking about. Poseidon (Me), Hades (Hazel) and Zeus (Thalia). I put my hand up. 'Yes, Alex?' 'Who is Artemis' representative if Thalia is Zeus's?' 'Another Huntress, I presume.' 'No duh.' I muttered. 'We choose Veronica Luxemburg.' Nike cabin said. 'We choose me!' Drew stood up and waved like she already won. 'No, we choose Piper.' Alia, another Aphrodite girl with a tiny bit of sense said, and forced down Drew. 'No, no, no!' Piper said frantically. 'How about Katie?' Demeter cabin said. 'Carrie.' Hermes said. 'Nyssa.' Hephaestus / Leo said. 'LOU ELLEN!' Hecate screamed. This was the perfect chance to get rid of her stage fright. 'Clarisse.' Ares choked out, scared. 'Annabeth!' Malcolm yelled. 'Ariana!' Will yelled. Dionysus cabin didn't have a girl or more than one member… 'We will send Sara.' The Hunters said grudgingly. 'Pamela.' Nemesis snickered. Hypnos mumbled 'Um, Moira.' 'Romans, three of your cabins, please. Or cohorts, whatever.' Aphrodite said. 'Bellona, Reyna.' 'Ceres, Gwendolyn.' Ben and I silently laughed. 'Janus, Julie.' My expression soured. Ben laughed and kissed me. 'Go to hell, Chase.' 'Kai didn't do that!' 'Okay, if you wanna be with Kai, be with Kai!' We started yelling at each other. I just started giving out emotions I was trying to suppress for our sakes and I just felt angry. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Aphrodite smirking. I bat-glared at her and I started getting my control back. 'You little no-good...' Aphrodite cut me off. 'Sorry. Your relationship is just so juicy!' She winked. I got back my composure. Ben laughed awkwardly. 'I guess we're the drama for the announcement.' He nodded towards everyone else. I blushed red. My phone rang and I muttered 'Thank Gods! Hey, Ollie, I'm sorry, I got sidetracked...Really? Fine I'll do it! Come on, we have to figure out a liquid and scratch out the core materials .' I rushed out. Ben blinked and followed.

_Percy__'s __POV_

_WHOA!_ I mean seriously, man, I didn't know that _Alex _couldn't control her emotions. After she left, everybody went back to normal, excited by the American Idol sorta thing.

_Next Day_

Last night, I slept like a baby. I mean, finally I was gonna see Annabeth in a prom gown! Yeah! I woke up,kinda, still floating in my quilt. 'Perce! Up and at 'em! Come on! Don't sleep in at 10! You need to get to breakfast!' Alex yelled from the bathroom. 'Is ten?' I slurred, still rubbing the sleep outta my eyes. 'Actually 9:00.' 'I would _so_ call you a whole bunch of names now if I wasn't so sleepy.' 'Ah, where would you be without me as your role model?' 'Not waking up?' I asked. 'Ha ha.' She said, walking out of the bathroom, tying up her hair. 'What, no leather biker chick jacket?' I asked, smirking. She stuck out her tongue and put on her jacket. 'Aah, that's the Alex I know and love and sometimes want to kill.' She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. I shrugged dumbly. She shook her head. 'Come on! Get up!' She said, taking my arm, and handing me my towel and some clothes. 'Now take a shower, brush your teeth and meet me at breakfast.' She said, walking out. I smirked. 'Yes, mom.' She smiled fondly and closed the door. I closed the door, stripped and turned the shower on.

_Annabeth's POV_

I ran my hand through my hair and decided to let it free. 'Ben, get out, you're hogging the bathroom!' Malcolm yelled, banging his fist on the door. 'I need to use it!' The door opened and out came a lean and a bit muscular boy, the only brown haired son of Athena in the cabin, my dear brother, Ben Thrace. 'Hey, Annie, Good morning!' He said toweling his hair and putting on shorts underneath the towel he was wearing to cover his lower half. 'Ben, put on a shirt, you're half naked for Olympus' sake! You already have fangirls, and Alex is getting ticked off.' I face palmed as I shook my head. He shrugged, smirking. 'Nice bust, Thrace!' Alex's voice rang out from behind me. He flailed for a shirt and caught the shirt Emma, another one of my half sisters, threw at him. 'Hey, Alex!' He said in failed nonchalance. 'Ready to go...' He interrupted her. 'Yeah, sure...' 'Her, Ben. Not you.' She interrupted with a cock of her head in my direction. He grinned sheepishly. 'Ah, how absolutely adorable when you're wrong.' She grinned and turned to exit the cabin. 'Aw, poor Alex, she never gets to see it.' Malcolm teased opening the door to the bathroom enough so that he poke his head out. She smirked and pranced out, and Malcolm screamed. 'Cold, cold, oh so cold!' He yelled from inside. We all laughed. 'Annie, you coming or do I need to call PineHead?' Alex called from outside. 'Meet you guys at breakfast!' I said, waving. 'Finally! Let's go wake up the Hades cabin's Representative, shall we?' She said in a talk show host voice. 'Please, tell me we're not going to prank them awake?' I asked. She grinned evilly. 'We weren't going to! But Nico went to sleep late last night, so….' She said, the protective big sister taking over her pranking comically evil genius side. She knocked a weird knock on the Hades cabin. Knock, knock-knock -knock, knock, knock. 'Hey guys.' Hazel opened the door, whispering. 'Nico's still asleep, huh?' I asked. She nodded and closed the door as quietly as she could. 'Good morning, girls. Do we need to wake the others?' Reyna said, walking next to us. 'Piper's got Katie and Lou Ellen and is waiting for us in the Aphrodite Cabin.' Alex said. 'I _do not_ want to be the one escorting Veronica. She's seriously competitive.' Reyna said. 'Hey, Alex is rubbing off on you!' Hazel said. 'Guys.' Alex said. 'Why is Drew glaring at us?' She asked. Indeed, Drew was outside the Aphrodite cabin, actually was pushed out, glaring daggers at us. 'We're not scared of her, right? I mean we have the three scariest glare-ers here.' She gestured to Reyna, Alex and myself. Reyna shook her head. 'We are not scared of the girl who's most terrible nightmare is botched botox.' We stared at her shocked. 'How do you even know what botox _is?'_ Alex asked. 'I watch movies, too, you know?' She said. 'Let's just go in and get it over with, already.' I said. They all nodded with me. We slowly walked in. 'Hi, hi! My darlings!' Aphrodite rushed at us with her arms open. All of us flinched and stepped back into defensive stances. 'Hello?' Hazel tried weakly. 'Oh gods,' Reyna and Alex said together. 'So much pink.' Alex cringed as she muttered the woeful word. 'Girls, meet your stylists! Hazel, you get Amy, my Dear Alexandra, you get my lovely Tabitha, Reyna, and this is my gem Emily. Annabeth, let me introduce you to my Wonderful Lacy.' She gestured to a redhead, who was Amy, a blonde, who was Emily Marie, and Lacy and Tabitha was an ombre brunette. Piper sat on her bed, flabbergasted, and made an "I got nothing" gesture. Katie and Lou Ellen were getting dragged out by chattering redheads, carrying three makeup bags each. 'This, I am scared of.' Reyna whispered. 'Alex, hi, I'm _Tabby._' She emphasized on her name, shaking my hand. 'Hey, Annabeth.' Lacy waved. 'Amelia.' The girl said with a slight English accent. 'Emily Marie.' She smiled. This one had a southern accent. 'Well, I'll leave you all be.' Aphrodite said, waving her arms to show off the ribbons that dangled from her dress to form sleeves of a sort, and a Greek flowy chiton which was pink and the middle part of the skirt was glitter pink, sparkling. 'We'll do this at your cabin, Alex?' Amelia asked, clasping her hands together. 'Yeah, sure.' She nodded stunned at how much they were grabbing. At least, 20 black bags for the dresses and three bags of makeup. Wow, what is it with Aphrodite children and three bags of makeup? We were led out and into her cabin. There was a note stuck to the door. '_Gonna get a li'l training in before breakfast. Jason says that Demeter Cabin and a few others were getting used for the pageant thing, so I'll give you complete privacy, K? Percy.'_

'Aw, he's so considerate!' Lacy cooed. 'Oh, he's so nice. Better than my stupid step-brother, Eric.' Amelia said, pouting a little and crossing her arms. 'You don't live with him.' Alex muttered as she pushed the door open.


End file.
